1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practicing device, and more particularly to a height adjustable golf practicing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf practicing device comprises a rotation disk, and a bar having a first end mounted on the a rotation disk and a second end formed with a practicing ball. Thus, the user can practicing the golf skills indoors by striking the practicing ball. However, the practicing ball of the bar is located close to the ground, thereby causing inconvenience to the learner. In addition, the height of the practicing ball of the bar is fixed and cannot be adjusted so as to fit users of different heights and statures, thereby causing inconvenience to the users when using the golf practicing device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf practicing device having a height adjustable function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a golf practicing device, wherein the height of the practicing ball of the bar can be adjusted arbitrarily so as to fit users of different heights and statures, thereby facilitating the users operating the golf practicing device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf practicing device, comprising a rotation disk, a cover, a bar, and an adjusting knob, wherein:
the rotation disk has a first barrel and a second barrel, the first barrel of the rotation disk has a periphery formed with an opening and two opposite slide slots each communicating with the opening, the second barrel of the rotation disk has a first end extended from the first barrel of the rotation disk and has a periphery formed with two opposite first limit grooves, two opposite second limit grooves, two opposite third limit grooves, and two opposite fourth limit grooves;
the cover is secured on the rotation disk to rotate therewith and having a periphery formed with an oblong slot;
the bar is pivotally mounted on the cover and has a first end extended through the oblong slot of the cover and movably mounted in the opening of the first barrel; and
the adjusting knob is movably mounted on the rotation disk and has an inside provided with a sleeve movably mounted in the second barrel of the rotation disk and rested on the first end of the bar.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.